I won the Battle and the War
by MDfanfiction27
Summary: This is a short story I made for English class last year, it's kinda a "what if?" and I only had a class to do it so yeah, hope you guys like it! Also this story marks my first whole year of writing fanfiction so I'm pretty happy about that! Warning: yaoi (slash, boy x boy) inside. Please no bad/mean reviews. Enjoy!


**I won the battle and the war.**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

**Hey guys, I just wanted to share a SpiderBee story I made last year for English class, also this story is told from Bumblebee's P.O.V. and it's set before the Beast Hunters series, so yeah. Here it is, hope you like it!**

Energon ran down my faceplate as we walked into the base, all of the lights were off and so were the computers. We both paused, astounded by how dead the place sounded, usualy Smokescreen or Ravage would be waiting for us, but no one was here.

("Where is everyone?") I beeped to Spiderboy who was standing on my shoulder wearing his usual red and black costume. He shrugged before jumping off my shoulder. I heard what sounded like the sound he'd make when firing a web only moments before the lights came on.

"Surprise 'Bee!" My mutant superhero friend said, hanging from a webline as everyone came out from where they had been hiding. My optics widened as I noticed the amazing decorations on the walls and ceiling, streamers and ballons were spread out across the room.

("When did you . . . ?") I began to say before noticing the table next to the main computer console, my words trailing off as I gazed upon the astonishing cake that lay on the table. It's primary color was yellow and the secondary color was black, with the written words were a shade of blue that matched my optics. There were presents laid next to the cake, each had a card that ether said 'Bumblebee' or 'Bee'. ("You shouldn't have.") I beeped after a minute of just staring at the sight of everything, taking it all in.

"Hey, I wanted to do something special for you." Spiderboy said with a smile, even though it was hard to see under his red mask with it's black lenses.

" 'Bee, what happened to you?" Ravage asked as she noticed my damaged body. I only had a few dents, and one energon leak, but that was it.

("We got into a fight on the way here.") I explained as my wounds magically began to heal. I looked down at Spiderboy, who was healing me with his reality powers. I smilied at him when my wounds were completely healed, he nodded before the party began.

**. . .**

The party was now over and everyone was in their rooms, fast asleep. Me and Spiderboy decided to pull an all-nighter (That's at least what the humans called it). We sat on my bed, playing games.

("Thanks for the surprise party Spider.") I beeped as our current game ended with Spiderboy coming out as the winner.

"No problem 'Bee, I'd do anything for you." Spiderboy said with both his black lensed eyes in a relaxed state, or at least it seemed like it to me. "I'd give up everything, sacrifice all of reality, kill, betray, just to make sure you were okay." There was a long pause between us as I thinking about how he said his previous sentences.

("Wha-What are you saying?") I asked the now bright pink-faced superhero who sat besie me. The long pause returned as I waited for a response. I then (after waiting for what felt like foreve) opened my mouth to say something else, but was quickly silenced by Spiderboy, who lifted his mask over his nose and mouth, kissing me on the lips. We were intertwined within each other, unable to seperate from each other. Finally after about four or five minutes we separated from one another, both of us in a daze towards the other.

"For as long as I can remember, I've been in love with you, everything about you I thrive on, and to finally be with you. I wanted to make this time special for the both of us." Spiderboy said with a soft smile, his face a bright hot pink now. I could feel the energon in my system boil from the tension between us at that point. Spiderboy then looked down at his feet, too embarrased to look at me. I turned the teenaged superhero's head to face me so I could see him.

("Don't be embarrassed for something you feel.") I beeped before kissing him on the forehead. ("Ever since you got here I've felt this spark of emotion between us, now I know what I feel for you, my sweet Spider.") I finished before we kissed again.

**End.**

**Well, that dug up some old wounds from last year. But I wanted to share this story with you guys mainly because I felt proud of this story and how I read it to my class. Sure I was picked on for the next month about it, but who cares?! I felt strongly about this from the very begining and I'm sticking by my stories until the very end. Hope you guys enjoyed this one year anniversary story! This thing couldn't have turned up at a better time! Anyways, thanks you guys for supporting my stories and just being around, without you guys I wouldn't really be here and I wouldn't be writing these amazingly fun stories! Thanks everyone, take care! PEACE!**


End file.
